


Porridge

by better_times_are_coming



Series: Kids These Days [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Chan gets sick, Wonwoo would rather die (his words) than to spend an entire afternoon with Uncle Soonyoung, and Seungkwan only wants quiet.Such an eventful morning.





	Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Bad Hair Day, about two years. so to clarify: Wonwoo's ten, Seungkwan's six and Chan is two and a half.

Jeonghan knew that sooner or later _all_ kids (and that included _theirs)_ got sick.

And while he’s glad it’s a Saturday morning and he can take care of them without asking permission to have a day off at work, it’s still tiring and _messy_.

“Appa, _why_?”

And it was also apparently the time for Chan’s existential crisis about rice.

“But _wet rice_ , why?” Chan wailed, as Jeonghan gently bounced him up and down on his hip, trying to make him stop. He’d laugh at his son’s antics if he weren’t so worried about his temperature, his forehead scolding hot against his shoulder, even through the fabric of his (Seungcheol’s) sweater.

He had been a bit warm yesterday, so they had sent him off to bed early with some Advil, which _clearly_ didn’t work.

Seungcheol was out for work and would be back by lunch, but Chan had woken up even worse than yesterday, his pyjamas damp from sweat, his nose runny, a prominent headache (which Jeonghan was starting to feel too, but anyway) and a fever.

And he had been very offended by the _wet rice_ , as he kept calling it. Not only he had been _offended_ by it, he had refused to eat it, and he had pushed the bowl until it spilled over the kitchen counter.

This is exactly what he meant when he said _messy._

“It’s supposed to be wet, porridge is—” Wonwoo started, from the other side of the counter, putting his toast down just as Jeonghan gave him a warning look and shook his head.

Wonwoo crossed his arms against his chest, clearly on a sulky mood now. Seungkwan had already wandered to his room because _I can’t stand so much noise in this house, not on a Saturday morning_ , and while Jeonghan could only agree, now was _not_ the time.

He also knew two things.

1.- This was a bad morning for Seungcheol to be working.

2.- Porridge was _such_ a poor choice for today’s breakfast.

He thought it would be a good idea, since Chan was sick, but he had never thought he felt so strongly about dry regular rice.

Now he knew better.

“Baby, be patient, okay? Your brother is not feeling well.” Jeonghan glanced at Wonwoo pleadingly, noticing his sour mood. If Seungkwan was not going to help, at least he needed their eldest to be here in case he required some help with Chan.

“Fine,” Wonwoo said, sounding grumpy, but Jeonghan would take it anyway. “How can I help?”

He was tempted to ask him to clean the counter, since he had just wiped it clean yesterday, however from the way that Chan kept squirming uncomfortably in his hold, he figured there were more important things to do than make sure the kitchen was clean.

Like making his son stop crying about porridge.

(And call Cheol).

“Can you dial Appa’s number and tell him we’re taking this little guy to the doctor?” He only mouthed the last word, because Chan _hated_ to go, Jeonghan didn’t really blame him. He set him down on the (clean side) of the counter and wiped at his tears with his thumb instead.

In any other situation he’d have explained to him that they were going to the doctor, but Chan was already throwing a tantrum about the food, he didn’t want to add another reason to stress him out. He’d have to deal with that when they got there.

“Baby, have some orange juice, just a little. It’ll make you feel better.” Jeonghan insisted gently.

“No, no, _no_ , no juice.” Chan shook his head insistently, leaning back on Jeonghan’s chest, wanting to be picked up again.

Wonwoo got up from his seat and found Jeonghan’s phone, a few seconds later, he had the phone pressed against his ear, as he waited for a reply.

“You need some food in your tummy to feel better,” Jeonghan explained, gently offering the sippy cup again. He hadn’t eaten since last night dinner, and he didn’t want to take him to the hospital with an empty stomach. “Come on, for me?”

Chan sniffled miserably, looking even more like a baby in his green onesie, eyes bright red and lower lip wobbling. Jeonghan caressed his feverish cheek, pressing a kiss against his forehead, when he did so, Chan smiled weakly, extending his hand to take the cup. He could only sigh in relief and he gave it to him carefully, so he wouldn’t drop it.

Jeonghan saw him sip one, two times and then Chan put it aside with a tired shaky wheeze.

His heart squeezed painfully at the sight of his baby in pain, and he pulled him close, petting his hair and whispering _good boy._

“He’s not replying.” Wonwoo said from the living room, Jeonghan suppressed a sigh, willing not to get mad at his kids just because he was slowly starting to get stressed.

Damn, Cheol, what was he doing? He said he wouldn’t leave his phone on silent mode in case Chan woke up feeling worse.

Next plan then. Jeonghan complied against Chan’s pleas and picked him up again, carrying him around. Luckily the crying had subdued, but he was still clearly uncomfortable and whiny.

“Can you dial Uncle Soonyoung’s number instead? We’ll ask him to come by to stay with you to—"

“Oh no,” Wonwoo interrupted, looking distraught. “Everyone but Uncle Soonyoung, appa, _please._ He keeps messing my hair and calling me cute, I’m almost eleven—”

Jeonghan looked at him for a second, raising an eyebrow, for Wonwoo to use the _appa_ card, meant he was really determined.

And also…

“You turned ten last week, that doesn’t count as _almost eleven_.” Jeonghan scoffed gently, looking for the first aid kit he kept in the kitchen. It was a little difficult with a toddler in his arms, but he had learned to multitask over the years.

“And he keeps changing from Animal Planet to _Disney Channel_ , I don’t want to see High School Musical _again._ ” Wonwoo said, ignoring everything Jeonghan had said.

His son was such a nerd, he knew and he _loved_ that about him, but really _now_ was not the time.

“I’ve seen you take naps with Uncle Soonyoung, you adore him.” Jeonghan tried not to smirk as he spoke, but Wonwoo only huffed in response, although he couldn’t exactly hide the blush that creeped into his cheeks. “You can’t stay here on your own with your brother, can you?” he continued, so Wonwoo wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment.

Jeonghan shifted Chan so he would have a free hand and looked through the drawers, he was _sure_ he had put the kit here somewhere.

“How about Uncle Mingyu?” Wonwoo whined, squirming a little in his spot, Jeonghan thought he looked quite adorable making tantrum like this.

“He’s in Italy with Uncle Minghao and Junnie,” Jeonghan replied absently, opening the last drawer. _There it was_. Now the thermometer.

He frowned when he dug inside the bag and didn’t find it, really?

They had a decent first aid kit, Jeonghan restocked it every two months, where the _hell_ was their thermometer?

“But I can do it,” Wonwoo whined, crossing his arms against his chest. “If you’re late, I can heat up dinner, then I can read Seungkwan a story then I can tuck him into bed then… what else do you do?”

What else? _Rude._

“We do other stuff too.”

Wonwoo eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Like what?”

“We give each of you a magic smooch at night, so you don’t have any bad dreams.” Jeonghan said in a deadpan tone.

“ _Ew_.”

Jeonghan could almost laugh at Wonwoo’s pained expression.

“I _love_ Seungkwan, but I’m not kissing him.”

“Aw, my babies love each other.”

“Appa,” Chan whined from the perch on his shoulder, distracting them both. He kept rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his sweater, so Jeonghan petted his hair, hoping to calm him down.

“Sorry, baby. Appa will help you feel better, okay? Just wait a little longer.” He assured him, bouncing him up and down gently and kissing the top of his head.

“I know you’re responsible hyung, Wonwoo-yah, but at least not today.” Jeonghan told him, with a apologetic smile. “Do Appa a favor and call Uncle Soonyoung as we get ready to leave, please.”

Wonwoo kept pouting until Jeonghan left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Then he took the phone again, finding the contact _Soonyoung_ and dialing, as suppressed a sigh.

***

Uncle Soonyoung meant _noise_ so much noise. (And hugging, and kissing, he was just like his parents). 

Wonwoo heard the doorbell only twenty minutes after he had made the call. Of course Uncle Soonyoung had said he’d be there as fast as he could, but this was _really_ fast. Still, he dreaded to open the door, bracing himself to what would come now.

“How is my favorite nephew of all times?” Soonyoung cooed, as soon as he entered the house, opening his arms to pull Wonwoo into a hug. 

“God—no, it’s worse than I remembered, I’m staying in my room.” Wonwoo choked, placing his hands on his uncle chest so he could _breathe._

“Come on, Wonnie, we’ll have a movie night!” 

“Leave him alone.” Jihoon commented, without heat, following behind Soonyoung and closing the door. “Morning, Wonwoo.”

“Uncle Jihoon,” Wonwoo looked at him in surprise, finally managing to pull himself away from Soonyoung’s embrace. “I didn’t know you’d come to, thank you so much.” He added, pulling _him_ into a hug. Soonyoung whined, crossing his arms against his chest as he saw them embracing other.

“So unfair, Wonnie.”

“Live with it, Soonyoung.”

“ _Hey_ , I bet you’re doing it on purpose, just to bother me and—” Jihoon and Wonwoo started snickering at Soonyoung’s offended expression. “ _See?”_

Their playful banter was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming downstairs, and Jeonghan appeared into the living room carrying Chan to his chest. The boy was using proper clothes now, and a jacket over his shoulders so he could keep him warm when they were in the hospital.

“Thank you so much for coming in such short notice.” Jeonghan smiled, sighing in relief at the sight of them, it was only ten am, but Jeonghan already looked exhausted, hair standing in all the wrong places and clothes a little less put together than usual.

“Don’t worry,” Jihoon replied with a small smile, as Soonyoung kept eyeing Wonwoo playfully, trying to make him laugh. “Did you manage to contact Cheol?”

Jeonghan figured that Wonwoo must have told him what had happened on the phone, which was good, saved a lot of time.

“Yes, we’re meeting in the hospital.” Jeonghan said, picking up his car keys and Chan’s bag. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. Jihoonie, I already started lunch and remind Seungkwannie to do his homework—”

“We’ll be fine. Just go.” Jihoon insisted, looking at him fondly, as he ushered him out.

“Get better, Channie!” Soonyoung waved, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“Appa take me with you!” 

“We’re not risking getting anyone else sick, Wonnie. Be good for Uncle Soonyoung and Uncle Jihoon.” Jeonghan blew him a kiss, walking outside and shifting Chan on his hold so he’d be more comfortable.

Soonyoung closed the door as they left, smiling brightly.

It was an extreme contrast to Wonwoo and Jihoon, who seemed expressionless.

“We’ll have such a great time! I propose a movie night!”

He only got a groan in response (if it was from Wonwoo or Jihoon he couldn’t exactly tell).

***

Jeonghan had just arrived to the emergency room in the hospital when he heard loud footsteps coming his way.

He didn’t even manage to turn to check if it was Cheol and he felt strong arms pulling him into a back hug.

After how messy and worrying had been this morning, Jeonghan could feel his anger and stress slowly sweeping out of him as he leaned back, letting out a sigh.

“Han, I’m so sorry I took so long.” Seungcheol mumbled against his shoulder, warm breath fanning the back of Jeonghan’s neck, causing him shivers in response.

God, he had missed him so much.

He wanted to ask _where were you_ and _why didn’t you pick up the phone_ , but he was more worried about getting Chan into the doctor and getting another one of these hugs, because he needed them.

They were always together when they dealt with emergencies, and he hadn’t noticed how hard it was to handle this kind of situation all by himself.

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol said again, when Jeonghan didn’t reply. “Are you okay?”

He _was,_ he just really needed a break.

Jeonghan finally took a deep breath and shifted so he could turn around, Seungcheol seemed to catch up and loosened the hold, allowing to Jeonghan take a proper look at him for the first time today. They had talked in the morning, only briefly, and when Seungcheol was dressed up and ready to leave, he had placed a peck on his lips, as Jeonghan started to doze off, all over again.

Seungcheol was wearing a striped button up and his favorite black jeans, looking too good for Jeonghan, who put on the first thing he found this morning. He also, and noticing this made Jeonghan’s heart flutter, looked like he had been running, fringe a little damp from sweat and rosy cheeks.

“I’m fine, baby,” Jeonghan finally assured him, smiling gently. Seungcheol sighed in relief and pulled him close, kissing the corner of his lips. He had never been able to resist to Jeonghan in public (less in private), and even if he had to admit that it got him all shy and bothered when they just started dating, now he was used to it and he craved for his small gestures of affection.

Between them, Chan shifted on Jeonghan’s hold and Seungcheol leaned down, to be at his eye level.

“Hi, bud.” Seungcheol smiled brightly, Chan blinked awake, mumbling a small whiny _appa_ and reaching out for him. Jeonghan had to admit he was glad that Seungcheol’s strong arms could carry their child for a while, because his were screaming in protest. “Poor thing, you must be so tired.” He cooed, taking him in his arms instead.

Jeonghan smiled at them, fixing Chan’s fringe.

Once they were sitting in the waiting room, Chan dozing off against Seungcheol’s chest and Jeonghan leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder, Jeonghan allowed himself to tell Seungcheol what had happened during the morning.

“Then he told me that he loved Seungkwannie, but he wouldn’t kiss him.” Jeonghan ended with a smile, Seungcheol let out a fond laugh, rubbing Chan’s back gently.

“Are we raising overly dramatic kids?” Seungcheol asked, furrowing his brows as he looked at the ceiling.

“Maybe.”

“But we love them.”

“Most definitely.” Jeonghan grinned.

After that, there was a beat of comfortable silence, only interrupted by Chan’s little jagged breathing.

“I love you too,” Seungcheol whispered, as if Jeonghan didn’t know.

“You better.”

Jeonghan closed his eyes and breathed out.

***

After lunch, came movie night (afternoon, technically).

Wonwoo was _thrilled_.

And Seungkwan, by Jihoon’s request, had grumpily left his room to come watch the movie too.

“Oh my God, why did he have to die?” Soonyoung asked, pretending not to dab his cheeks when Wonwoo turned his back. “Who’s going to save the dragons and be chief now, he just reunited with his wife—” He choked.

Were they supposed to be the kids here? Wonwoo asked himself, because none of them were crying, except Uncle Soonyoung.

“We all die someday.” Seungkwan said solemnly, he had been leaning on Jihoon’s shoulder, yawning through all of the movie.

Although Jihoon was sure he was just trying to keep up the act, because he had seen Seungkwan crying at the least emotional movies.

Like _Cars_.

Well, he _was_ Choi Seungcheol’s kid, who cried over everything. So no surprises there.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, reaching out to pinch Seungkwan’s cheek, who squirmed in response, but snuggled right after later.

 _Cute_ , and another prove that he was Cheol’s son.

“Just because he has extra homework for the weekend.” Wonwoo commented in a hushed tone, with a playful smirk on his face.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“He called a classmate _untalented_.” Wonwoo added, despite his claims.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan insisted, cheeks blushing bright red. _Now_ he stood up and tried to cover Wonwoo’s mouth, but Wonwoo pulled back quickly enough, snickering.

Jihoon tried really hard not to laugh, he couldn’t imagine Seungkwan calling a classmate untalented, with his baby face, cute little voice and sassy attitude—

Scratch that, he could _definitely_ imagine it.

“Seungkwannie,” if Jihoon was trying not to laugh, Soonyoung clearly didn’t care, because he was enjoying this too much, with his mad cackle and everything. “Why did you say that?”

If Seungkwan could get any redder, he was now.

“Because—” He started shyly, looking down as he took a seat next to Soonyoung instead. “Because... dumb Sungmin kept telling me I was adopted and that my parents didn’t want me. But that’s not true, I told them Jeonghan-Appa and Seungcheol-Appa _chose_ me, and that his parents are stuck with him instead!”

“Well, you were not wrong.” 

“Don’t encourage him,” Soonyoung warned Wonwoo, he had stopped laughing at the moment Seungkwan had mentioned a classmate mocking him about being adopted, _who did that?_ He knew he shouldn’t punch a child, but if someone hurt one of his nephews...

“And he can’t even sing!” Seungkwan added, clearly offended as he crossed his arms against his chest. 

Soonyoung noticed his sour mood and pulled Seungkwan close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and caressing his cheek, hoping he wouldn’t cry. “But you’re right, Seungkwannie. Jeonghan-Appa and Seungcheol-Appa love you and that’s all it matters, okay?”

Seungkwan’s eyes got watery, trying a smile. He looked like he believed his own (and Soonyoung’s) words, but he was struggling with it too.

How couldn’t he? He was still a kid.

Movie forgotten, Wonwoo’s smile had faded and he was looking at his brother with a sad apologetic expression, and Seungkwan decided to hug Soonyoung tight instead, mumbling a shaky _thank you._

Jihoon only observed, amazed of how well Soonyoung had managed to handle it at last.

It was… impressive.

They had taken care of his nephews before, but… it was something about today and the sight of Soonyoung and kids that left a strong impression in him, it looked nice and natural in a way he hadn’t noticed before.

Who would say.

He’d keep it in mind.

***

When Jeonghan opened the door for him, Seungcheol’s eyes landed on the wall clock, signaling it was past seven pm.

Shit, they had left at ten.

He quietly made it inside with Chan in his arms, Jeonghan following close and closing the door behind them. Immediately, four set of eyes landed on them, Seungcheol smiled gently, he was glad to be home. He noticed the TV was on, he could smell food cooking in the kitchen and he was _starving_.

“How did it go? You took so long,” Wonwoo asked, walking towards them and talking in a hushed tone, so he wouldn’t bother Chan. He couldn’t hide the worry on his voice as he stood close to them, Chan didn’t look asleep, just dozing off, but he wasn’t crying which was a good sign.

Seungcheol’s heart melted, he loved seeing his babies worrying about each other.

Seungkwan was close behind them, squirming in his spot to get a look at Chan’s face. Jeonghan pulled Wonwoo and Seungkwan close, planting a kiss on each head.

“Appa, is Channie okay?” Seungkwan asked worriedly, when they got no answer, Jeonghan shushed him gently.

“Such caring hyungs,” Seungcheol cooed, Wonwoo let out a small offended _appa_ for being treated like a baby, but Seungcheol smiled brightly at him anyway.

“He’s all better now, they were able to stabilize his fever.” Jeonghan commented, with a small smile. “He’s still sick, so we’ll try not to be noisy to let him rest, okay?”

Both Seungkwan and Wonwoo nodded seriously, and Seungcheol’s heart squeezed at the sight. They were the sweetest. After a whole day of being in the hospital, he really missed them, he'd hug them if he weren't holding Chan right now.

Jihoon and Soonyoung finally approached to them, probably not wanting to interrupt the moment, he could tell Jeonghan appreciated the privacy.

“He looks better,” Jihoon commented softly, and it calmed Seungcheol in a way he really needed right now. He did look better, his cheeks were warm but not worryingly so.

“We made a quick start on dinner,” Soonyoung added with a shy smile.

“Such caring uncles,” Seungcheol cooed again, Jihoon would have shoved him if he didn't have Chan in his arms, Soonyoung only seemed flattered, cheeks flushing despite himself.

Jeonghan found it adorable.

“Shut up.”

“Can we have this conversation on the couch, please? My arms are about to fall off.” Seungcheol whined, carrying Chan to the living room instead, everyone started walking to follow him, but Jeonghan had to stop when he felt a small tug at his sleeve.

He turned to see Seungkwan, holding his wrist now, he seemed shy for a second but then he just pouted.

Jeonghan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

“Are you okay, baby? What happened?” Jeonghan asked, tilting his chin up. He hadn’t thought about it, but he was sad that they had lost a whole Saturday as a family, he missed his babies so much during the week and now it was almost bedtime, they’d only have tomorrow left and they’d have to make the best of it.

“Appa, I already made lots of homework.” Seungkwan whined. “Can I check who won the game now? Please?”

Right, Volleyball.

He knew after last week _incident_ , Seungkwan was very sensitive about the whole _adoption_ thing, so every time he talked about what had happened he’d cry. Jeonghan was glad that he seemed calmer now, not crying about it, and only whining about missing today’s game.

Maybe Jihoon or Soonyoung had talked to him about it.

He’d have to ask and thank them if they had.

“Okay, sweetie. But no watching the full game, it’s late already.” Jeonghan said, caressing his cheek. Seungkwan smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug, heading upstairs. “Wait, Seungkwannie, go give Appa a hug too, he missed you today.”

When he came back to the living room, he saw Seungkwan sitting on the armrest leaning on Seungcheol, Chan was still in his arms. Soonyoung had reached out and kept caressing Chan’s back, and Wonwoo was quietly talking to Jihoon.

He couldn’t help but smile.

Seungcheol’s eyes landed on Jeonghan and there was a small moment of privacy, Seungcheol raising his eyebrows at him with a smile on his face. 

 _Surely_ Seungcheol didn’t mean…

“Hey, I know it’s late,” Seungcheol started, looking at Soonyoung and Jihoon. “And we’re asking a lot, but could you stay a little longer?” 

“Sure, hyung,” Soonyoung replied first, without a doubt.

Jeonghan dropped on the couch, running a hand through his hair, he despised going to the hospital, and it took them so long for Channie’s temperature to go down that they even took tests, but nothing came out wrong at the end so they came back home.

They had barely eaten half a sandwich for lunch and he felt sweaty and exhausted and hungry.

“I urgently need a shower.” Jeonghan whined.

“Me too.”

“You going together?” Soonyoung asked with a cheeky smile.

“Not in front of the kids, Soonyoung.” Jihoon warned, with a little eye roll.

“ _Aw,_ come on, I doubt they understand.”

“I’m right here, listening to all of you.” Wonwoo provided and Seungcheol decided to stand up.

“Don’t mind your Uncle Soonyoung, Wonnie.” He said nonchalantly, but Jeonghan didn’t miss the way his cheeks got a little redder. Seungcheol dodged the coffee table to walk towards Jihoon, trying not to jostle Chan too much. “Sorry, I’ll just… hand him over here.”

Jihoon gingerly received Chan, frowning at Jeonghan and Seungcheol as he waited for an explanation. He certainly didn’t mind carrying him, but he was sure he’d rest more comfortably in his bed. “He has a hard time falling asleep unless he’s in someone’s arms. And yeah, don’t give me that look—we’re trying to work on that.” Seungcheol explained.

Jeonghan stood up as well, willing to follow Seungcheol now that they could go and take that so much needed shower.

“The doctor told us to let him doze off if he was tired and that he should have something to eat before going to bed, so just keep him there a little longer. Thank you Jihoonie.” Jeonghan instructed, as they both disappeared upstairs.

Soonyoung only raised his eyebrows at Jihoon, smiling suggestively and mouthing _they’re totally doing it._

As Soonyoung decided to check the oven so he could make sure nothing was burning, and Jihoon seemed pretty busy trying not to wake Chan, Wonwoo and Seungkwan stood up in silence, just after observing the weird interaction between his uncles and parents.

Taking advantage no one else was hearing, Seungkwan tugged on Wonwoo’s sleeve, looking up at him curiously when Wonwoo turned.

“Are they talking about… _the_ sex?” Seungkwan whispered in a hushed tone, he was dead serious.

“Not _the_ sex, just sex and _ew._ ” Wonwoo scrunched up his nose and shoved him away playfully. “What do _you_ know about it though?”

Seungkwan opened his mouth and then closed it, deciding to just shrug at the end.

Wonwoo could almost roll his eyes fondly, nothing to worry about, his baby brother was still a kid. Well… not like he knew so much more about _it_ , but still.

“Wonnie, Seungkwannie, wanna help me set the table?” Soonyoung’s voice interrupted and Seungkwan raised his hand as he were in school and said _Appa said I could check who won the game now_ and literally _ran_ towards his room.

At the commotion, Chan shifted in Jihoon’s hold, looking up at his surroundings and yawning.

 _Shit,_ Jihoon was sure he had never seen something more adorable.

“Are _you_ staying for dinner, Uncle Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked, deliberately ignoring Soonyoung.

“ _This_ is the treatment I get after calling you my favorite nephew, Wonwoo-yah.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Appa says picking favorites can hurt our feelings.” He recited wisely, he knew that technically, and although he wasn’t baptised, Uncle Soonyoung was supposed to be his godfather. And Jihoon was Seungkwan’s, But at the same time, he knew that meant nothing and all his uncles cared about them equally.

If Wonwoo was being honest with himself, he only said that to bother Uncle Soonyoung.

“You’re more mature than your Uncle, Wonwoo-yah.”

“Uncle, nap time.” Chan interrupted, whining, and all of them decided to wisely close their mouths.

“Sorry, Channie.” Wonwoo whispered, but Chan didn’t seem to care anymore about the noise, just snuggling closer, wrapping arms and legs around Jihoon.

Jihoon had to admit he felt overwhelmed for a moment, taken aback for the sudden urge to _protect_ this little boy in his arms. He was so warm and kept snuggling close and he thought he quite liked the feeling.

He didn’t even notice Wonwoo finally complying and helping set the table, when Soonyoung appeared next to him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“Jihonnie,” Soonyoung started, probably noticing the sudden shift on his mood. He gave him a small private smile, and Jihoon almost could tell what he was going to say.

His heart started to beat faster.

“I think we could do it.”

 _It._ This. Kids.

Just then Chan rubbed his cheek against Jihoon’s shoulder, humming something and tightening the hold even more, it made him feel warm all over and want to cry at the same time.

Yeah, maybe they could.

***

As soon as they opened the door to leave, they were interrupted by Seungcheol’s voice.

“Sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Seungcheol insisted, for the millionth time. “There’s enough for everyone.”

Both Jihoon and Soonyoung stopped in his tracks to turn around, Jeonghan was leaning against the doorway. They had both changed their clothes to more comfy ones after the shower, and Jihoon had decided that they should get going, spending time with the kids had been nice, in a lot of ways. But it was late and they both had work to do.

“No, don’t worry,” Soonyoung smiled brightly, patting Seungcheol’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll pick something on our way home.”

Seungcheol sighed, apparently deciding not to push it any further and nodded, looking up and smiling instead.

“Thank you for this,” Seungcheol said, pulling them both into extra tight hugs, feeling extremely grateful. He didn’t know what they’d have done without them. They just couldn’t trust their kids to _anyone,_ and they didn’t have enough money to pay a babysitter and not everyone would sacrifice a Saturday afternoon to watch kids and—

As he pulled back, Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice Seungcheol’s eyes glistening.

“Hyung, are you tearing up?” He asked, trying not to smile.

Jeonghan seemed very interested in Seungcheol’s reaction as well, but when he leaned closer to watch, his husband had covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

“ _Of course not_.” He said, although his voice trembled anyway. “It’s just— I’m glad to have you guys and—”

“ _Aw_ , hyung, don’t cry,” Soonyoung interrupted, cooing as his eyes welled up with tears as well.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, he was surrounded with crybabies. Apparently Jihoon shared the same thought, because he kept an amused expression on his face, rubbing Soonyoung’s arm gently to comfort him.

“You’re such a sap.” Jeonghan said to Seungcheol, affectionately, placing a hand on his lower back and making small circles.

“There’s no need to get emotional, hyung.” Soonyoung nodded, as his eyes weren’t watery just now. “You don’t need to thank us, that’s what -friends are for.” He added, choking on his last words.

“You’re the one to talk about getting emotional.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, looking at him fondly anyway. “Come on, to the car now, we’re not starting a crying contest here.”

Seungcheol rubbed at his eyes and smiled, nodding, his cheeks were still flushed and he looked so much like a puppy than Jihoon was tempted to take a photo to mock him after, but he decided not to.

“Thank you again, really.” He said, leaning into Jeonghan for comfort, smiling fondly as he watched them go.

“Drive safe.” Jeonghan added, waving his goodbye.

They stood there, until their car was out of sight and Jeonghan found his husband’s hand, intertwining their fingers and then squeezing gently.

“Come on, let’s get inside.”

***

Seungcheol should had probably figured that if one member of this household got sick, _another_ one would fall right after.

He just never expected it’d be Jeonghan.

Seungcheol also figured that he should have probably noticed sooner, since they had been together almost all day long, but with Chan he had to admit his attention was somewhere else.

When he _did_ notice, it was during dinner, when they all sat down to eat and he had been telling Seungkwan to eat _all_ his vegetables. He had looked from the corner of his eye Jeonghan took the plate and carried it to the table, he swayed, eyes closing for a second.

Luckily all the boys were busying themselves with their food so they didn’t catch the way Jeonghan seemed dizzy and disoriented.

Seungcheol was up and by his side in a second, standing next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, it seemed like a regular hug, but Seungcheol squeezed gently, holding him close.

“Let me help you, Jeonghannie.” He said, as if nothing was happening, he didn’t want to worry the kids. He took the plate from his shaky hold and left him on the table, luckily it was the last one. “Wonnie, can you keep an eye on your brothers for a second? We’ll be right back.”

Wonwoo smiled brightly and nodded, as if saying _nothing to worry, they’re with me_ and Seungcheol felt confident enough that they’d be okay for a few minutes. Jeonghan kept giving him weird looks, but at least he didn’t say anything out loud.

He kept his hold on his husband’s waist as they walked upstairs, towards their room. Seungcheol closed the door behind him and just then, Jeonghan found his voice again.

“Cheol, what are you doing— _Hey_ , I’m fine.” He protested as Seungcheol pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him down to bed.

Another indicator that he was sick was how little resistance he got, Jeonghan wasn’t this weak and easy to manhandle (not that they had tried).

Seungcheol immediately climbed into bed as well, hovering over him, his heart almost started to beat faster, his body recognizing this position as something else, Jeonghan was apparently thinking the same, because he couldn’t help but blush, forming a small pout when Seungcheol didn’t reply to his questions.

“Seungcheol, the kids are right downstairs, are you really—” Seungcheol shut him up pressing a firm kiss on his lips. Jeonghan sagged, sighing in relief as he responded, kissing back.

“You’re burning up, babe.” Seungcheol whispered, raising a hand to his forehead and pushing away his damp hair, to feel the temperature against the back of his hand. “Go to sleep, I’ll take care of it.” He whispered, pressing kisses against his feverish skin.

First his cheek, his temple and then his forehead, and a last one on the corner of his lips.

Jeonghan sighed, hand dropping from where he had wrapped around Seungcheol’s waist.

Seungcheol waited, one, two, five full minutes, until Jeonghan’s breathing evened out and his arms started to shake with the effort of staying in the position for too long, but if he moved now he’d wake him up, when he was sure that Jeonghan was fast asleep, he carefully left the bed, placing a blanket over his husband’s body.

He must have been _exhausted_ to fall asleep this quickly, and if Seungcheol knew something about his husband was that he could be stubborn. For the first time he was glad that he wasn’t able to, because Seungcheol knew Jeonghan did a lot of house chores and he needed as much as rest as he could get.

“Goodnight, Jeonghannie.” He said softly, looking at him one last time before he left the door ajar, heading to the first floor.

***

After dinner was served, the dishes were washed and the kids put down to bed, Seungcheol _almost_ headed back to their room.

And then he remembered that Jeonghannie was sleeping there, and he shouldn’t bother him.

He couldn’t help the whine that left his lips when caught up with the idea that not only he’d have to sleep on the couch, but he’d also miss cuddling a sick Jeonghan (which meant he’d be clingier and not that Seungcheol had a thing for that, that’d be weird).

The couch was _definitely_ uncomfortable, how did Chan keep napping here like it was the most comfy place in the house?

He was already dozing off when he felt someone tugging at his blanket.

“Appa,” Someone whispered, and he thought it might have been his imagination, so he just furrowed closer to the pillow, willing to go back to sleep, and then the blanket was yanked off of him with a strong pull. “ _Appa.”_

“Holy fuck—” Seungcheol immediately covered his mouth, heart beating fast. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he was able to recognize Seungkwan. It was just Seungkwan. His middle child. Jesus Christ. “Don’t repeat that.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Appa, what are you doing here?” He asked, tugging at his sleeve insistently. “It’s cold.”

“Oh, Seungkwannie,” He yawned. “It’s just… appa’s coming down with a cold too, just like Channie. I want him to sleep peacefully.”

Besides Jeonghan would always tell him they shouldn’t sleep together so they wouldn’t both get sick.

“You can sleep in my bed with me.” Seungkwan offered with a smile.

_So cute._

“Aw, thanks, bud. You sure there’s enough space, I don’t want to—”

“You want to or not.”

“Yes, please.” He said, getting up in a flash and following Seungkwan to his room.

They started walking upstairs, as silently as they could. Seungcheol still had in mind that both Jeonghan and Chan were already asleep, Wonwoo was probably pretending to sleep, but he was actually reading a book.

“Can I choose the side to sleep on?” Seungcheol asked, in a whisper.

“Nope.”

“ _Why not?”_ He whined.

“I’ll tell Appa you said a bad word.” Seungkwan deadpanned.

“ _Seungkwannie.”_

Damn these kids, he had _not_ raised them like this.

***

Jeonghan stirred awake, not remembering _when_ exactly did he fall asleep.

He blinked up at the clock by their bed. Three am.

Plenty of time to sleep.

He turned around, feeling his feet ice cold, and his hair damp with sweat, he felt gross and his head felt stuffed with cotton wool.

He blindly reached for Seungcheol, patting the bed until he noticed he wasn’t there.

Jeonghan whined, remembering he had told Seungcheol for them not to sleep together if one of them were sick. He was certainly regretting it now. He really wanted to _cuddle_ , he was cold.

When he gathered enough strength, he got up, put on one of Seungcheol’s hoodies (they were so warm and big, he felt safe in them) and went to the bathroom. then he decided to check on all of their boys.

He checked on Wonwoo first, since his room was the closest one to theirs. He peeked in, and smiled at the sight, there was an open book on Wonwoo’s lap and he was still wearing his specs.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile as he slowly and carefully made his way inside and took off his son’s glasses, leaving them on the nightstand instead. He did the same with the book and headed outside, glad that Wonwoo was a heavy sleeper.

He figured that Seungcheol had taken the sofa, and he would check on him last, considering it was the first floor, but when he padded to Seungkwan’s room, he couldn’t help to smile at what he found there.

Seungcheol. 

He wasn’t just sleeping there, he was almost falling off the bed, arms wrapped around Seungkwan’s waist, who was literally sprawled on his husband’s chest, head buried on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. The bed looked way too small for the two of them, but they seemed peaceful.

He leaned on the doorframe, watching them for a few minutes, thinking about heading back to his room and taking a picture, they looked _so_ adorable that he wanted this moment engraved in his memory.

“Goodnight, boys.” He whispered, heading back to the last bedroom.

He was crossing his fingers for Chan to be sleeping peacefully.

He approached the bed carefully and as silently as he could, the little nightlight was on, so he was able to stand by the side of his bed and check on him, he seemed okay, fringe only a little damp and cheeks rosy from sleep.

Maybe he’d be waking up anyway in a few hours, since he still wore diapers to sleep, but Jeonghan decided to let him rest.

He walked back towards the door and he was surprised to hear some rustling in the bed sheets and then a small groggy voice.

“Appa, school?” Chan asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes, Jeonghan shushed him gently, he was sure he hadn’t been noisy, but maybe Chan had just sensed when he left, he didn’t know.

Still, he was awake now.

Jeonghan sat down next to him and smoothed his hair, taking advantage of the action to check his temperature, he was only a little warm.

“No, baby, it’s Sunday.” He cooed, Chan whined, hugging his elephant plushie close. He looked adorable, thinking he had to go to school and everything. “There’s still time to sleep. Wanna go back to bed?”

Chan scooted closer, chasing the contact when Jeonghan pulled back his hand.

“Appa, sleep with me,” Chan mumbled, sitting up and reaching out for him to pick him up.

He such a tiny tyrant sometimes, Jeonghan knew, but it’s not like he could say no to him, besides, it had been such a long day between the hospital and he could understand if he was grumpy, because he was still sick.

 _Hell_ , even _he_ was feeling grumpy.

Considering all the nights they woke up to Chan’s cries, he was so relieved he was calm, so this counted as a win.

“Come on, up,” Jeonghan picked him, he was warm, but not worryingly so. Chan immediately wrapped arms and legs around him, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his hoodie, resembling a little kitten marking his scent, it was adorable.

“Smell like Appa,” Chan mumbled against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, furrowing closer.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, it does,” _that’s why I wear it too._ “Let’s go to sleep, baby.”

When he got to their bedroom and put him down, Chan was already fast asleep, and Jeonghan had to admit he was feeling a lot better.

( _"Appa so you slept with Seungkwan..."_

_"Wonnie, yes, but only because I—"_

_"And Appa, you with Channie."_

_"Yes, he was sick and woke up in the morning—"_

_"So you had a sleepover. Without me." Wonwoo sighed. "I slept all by myself! I'm surrounded with_  traitors!"

 _Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a knowing look,_ definitely _raising overly dramatic kids, but they loved them either way._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Bad Hair day had a great response and you all told me you'd like to read more, so here it is!  
> Tell me what you think of it, I love to read your comments :D  
> Edit: I added the kids' ages in the beginning of each chapter so you have an idea ;).


End file.
